Climate Change
by Bleachfan1015
Summary: The weather in the soul society never really changed. That is until a certain white hair child becomes a captain...


Climate Change

A\N: Ha! I'm back! Sorry for dropping off the face of the earth like that but I had an evil mom who decided to ground me. For all of you reading Life After Death I have not abandoned it, I'm just having trouble writing it. Never fear though, I'm working on it. Ok on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did Hitsugaya would be Head Captain because heaven knows that he's more mature than the rest of them.

-brake-

The weather of the soul society was always considered a strange thing to newly dead souls. After countless years of living in the World of the Living the point that the weather never changed from sunny was a strange phoneme indeed. However, over time one would get used to this strange trait of the World of the Dead and see as a blessing instead of a curse.

However, that all changed the day Toushirou Hitsugaya became the captin of the tenth division.

Toushirou had worked hard to get to the position of captain. True, his original goal had only been to simply gain control over his frosty reiatsu to prevent harm to those around him, but he soon found that dragons demanded dominance. And part of his soul was a dragon after all.

So he worked hard to gain that dominance. That power that demand respect. He through his entire being into his studies and managed to graduate in just a single year. He then rose in rank with startling speed. True, his appearance had been a bit of an obstacle, but once his power was revealed no one could deny his right to the captain's position. So, by the time he was only 50 years old (1), Hitsugaya became the youngest captain ever in the history of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads.

That very same day the soul society experienced its very first climate change since Yamamoto learned Bankai.

On that day Hitsugaya had walked into the squad ten barracks wearing his new pristine white captain's coat and ready to take charge of his men.

Needless to say things didn't go quite as planned.

The first of his new subordinates that he encountered smiled a patronizing, at least in the captains opinion, smile and actually _squatted down_ to look him in the eyes.

As Hitsugaya would go on to say, the only thing more insulting than his actions were his words.

"Hello little guy. What are you doing here? Did your dad bring you to show you where he works?"

Hitsugaya glared icily at the disrespectful man before responding in clipped tones.

"No my "father" did not bring me to see where he works. If anything _I_ would bring _him_ to show _him_ where _I_ work. That is, if I had a father, which I do not. No, I am here because I am your new captain and as such need to be in _my_ barracks. So I suggest you get out of my way before you find yourself on the bottom of the rank chain."

The man blinked in confusion for a moment before he smiled brightly once more.

"Aw how cute. The little kid is pretending to be a captain." Then the man gave a him stern look. "But you better put that captains coat back were you found it. You could get in trouble with the real captain if he finds out you took it."

Hitsugaya's eyes hardened and his glare and became even colder. As did the air around them but unfortunately the man didn't seem to notice.

"Well then," Hitsugaya said in a voice that warned of coming pain if one would only listen. "That will be a bit of a problem seeing as how I am the captain and therefore cannot return my coat to myself. Now I suggest you move out of my path or I will be forced to _make_ you." He finished this statement by fingering Hyorinmaru's hilt.

The man looked horrified, and for a moment Hitsugaya felt a sense of satisfaction, but once again the man had to ruin it by opening his mouth.

"Now young man you listen here, children should not play with sharp objects. Now you give me that sword this instant and go back home to your parents where you belong."

Hitsugaya leveled him with his fiercest glare yet and spoke his next phrase in a calm cold voice.

"Rain over the frosted heavens."

That was the first time the soul society ever experienced a blizzard.

From that day onward any soul could tell you the two kinds of weather. The days Hitsugaya was pissed and the days he wasn't.

After all, even the weather has to change sometime.

-brake-

(1): This was a total guess. I have no idea how old Hitsugaya is now let alone when he graduated. Just go with it for the sake of the story.

A/N: Thanks for reading guys. I hope you enjoyed. Please review. Bye!


End file.
